Turn Around
by Gigi Rose
Summary: Cosette is forbidden to see Marius....please Read and Review!!!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All of the characters and places, and everything in this story are not of my own creativity.Thanks Hugo!!  
  
A/N: Okay, so I haven't fully read the book.but I have seen and studied the play. Please don't criticize me too much on facts! Thanks!! ~Gigi~  
  
~~~ ~~~ ~~~  
  
"Cosette! Cosette! Where are you?"  
  
"Oh no!" Cosette cried. "Marius, you must go!"  
  
"But why?" Marius was very concerned. "Who is that calling you?"  
  
"It's my father.he.he doesn't know about you." The two had been sitting in the garden of Cosette and her father's large house talking.  
  
"Well, then I guess he is about to find out!" Marius is too unconcerned, Cosette thought. He obviously doesn't know my Papa.  
  
"Please, Marius, I will explain later. I'll explain all that I can.please, just go! Please!" She began to hasten him out of the garden.  
  
"Cosette!" Jean Valjean entered the garden to see Cosette trying to persuade Marius to leave. "Cosette! What is going on?" Cosette froze at the closeness of her father's voice and gave Marius an anxious look. She looked at their joined hands, and the two slowly turned around.  
  
"Papa.th.this is Marius." She felt herself begin to shake, and Marius squeezed her hand.  
  
"Cosette, what is he doing here?" This question almost caused tears to emanate from Cosette's already anxious eyes; she tightened her hold on Marius' hand.  
  
"He.he is here to see me." She was nervous for his response.  
  
"Cosette.I don't know what to say." The man paused and thought for what seemed like ages. No one spoke until Valjean broke the silence.  
  
"But I will say this: He will not be returning."  
  
"Papa!" Cosette interrupted. "What are you saying?"  
  
"Goodbye Monsieur Marius. We may not be seeing much of each other." Valjean's tone sounded threatening. "Now please unhand my daughter!"  
  
Cosette protectively pulled Marius closer to her, and he earnestly began to speak.  
  
"Monsieur, please! If you could only."  
  
"Papa, Please!" Cosette interrupted. "You can't! You just can't! I.I.I love him!"  
  
"Oh, dear child!" Cosette's father had a touch of humor in his voice. "You don't know what love is! Come now; come inside! It is getting late!"  
  
"But Papa!"  
  
His voice became sterner. "I said it is getting late. Adieu monsieur." He held out is hand towards Cosette. The two lovers turned to each other.  
  
"I shall not let this happen," Cosette firmly began, though her voice was soft.  
  
"It is all right.I will always think of you. Farewell." Marius kissed her hand and hurried off into the night, but not before uttering a phrase of "for now" into her ear.  
  
Cosette felt warm tears run down her face as her father led her inside.  
  
The sound of Marius' footsteps faded away into the night. 


	2. Chapter 2

~~~  
  
Cosette heard the door creak as her father entered the room.  
  
"My daughter, what were you thinking? I specifically told you never to talk to strangers. What happened?"  
  
"Oh, father! I lost myself.I fell in love! That's what happened. I.I didn't mean to." Her words were muffled by the continuous flow of tears down her delicate cheeks.  
  
"I know.I know, but please just stay away from him."  
  
"But Papa."  
  
"Please Cosette. I don't want to but." His voice became firmer. "But I forbid you to see that boy again. I'm sorry." Valjean quickly left the room before Cosette could respond to his constraint.  
  
When he had left the room, Cosette fell onto her bed and began to cry. How shall I ever live without him? She thought. He is my world. Eventually, she collected herself. She went to her small desk and began to write.  
  
My dear Marius,  
  
I have fateful news! I have dreaded it for much time, and now it has come to pass. My father, oh, he has forbidden you! He has said that I can no longer see you.  
  
I somewhat regret to say that I love my father dearly, and I do not wish to anger him. There is something wrong as well.though I do not know what at this time. I cannot risk anything for him, not now. I am very sorry.  
  
Goodbye and Adieu,  
  
Cosette  
  
Cosette carefully folded the piece of paper and sealed it with a wax seal. She left it on the desk, determined to get it to Marius before the next sunset. Cosette slept that night full of worry and dreamed only of her Marius.  
  
~~~  
  
As Cosette and her father ate their morning meal, not a word was exchanged. After finishing, Cosette left to deliver her letter. To her dismay, she found that the front gate of their household locked, and she could not get out.  
  
She stood there, waiting for a familiar face with whom she could send the letter. It seemed like hours when, finally, Eponine appeared. Cosette called to her, knowing the girl to be an acquaintance of Marius.  
  
"Friend," she pleaded, "would you take this letter to Marius? It is of great importance. Please? I will even pay you!" Cosette held out a few coins. Eponine refused the pay, and, after some persuasion but still quite reluctantly, agreed to deliver the letter.  
  
As she walked, many thoughts streamed through Eponine's mind. Oh, what was I thinking? Why should I deliver this letter? Such a letter that Marius would not love me, but will always be devoted to another? Why? Eponine decided that before she delivered the letter, she would read it and be certain about her dear friend, Marius.  
  
"Oh!" she cried when she had read the message. "How." She could not decide whether it was awful news, or the best thing that could happen. For Marius and his Cosette could no longer see each other. Eponine was overjoyed at the fact and her pace quickened as she journeyed to see Marius. 


	3. Chapter 3

"My dear friend! How are you today?" Marius greeted Eponine as if nothing was wrong with him, for he did not know of the grim news.  
  
"Oh, Marius, it is all right. I know." She paused and thought hard as to what she would say. She began her words again.  
  
"Here.read this." She awkwardly handed him the letter.  
  
As he read it, his face began to turn pale.  
  
"Where did you get this letter, Eponine?"  
  
She usually loved it when he used her name, but his tone of voice was too cold and full of fear.  
  
"The girl.Cosette.gave it to me." At this, Marius looked as if he was about to fall over. The letter fell from his hands and he dropped to his knees. Eponine felt a pang in her heart. She could not bear to see her dear one in such a state of misery-she had to get away.  
  
"I must go...Marius?"  
  
"Yes.yes." His mind was elsewhere. Eponine began to walk out the door. She heard him begin to weep. She turned around and saw him kneeling on the cold, damp floor with his hands in his face and the letter collecting his tears.  
  
"I love you." Eponine whispered these words so softly that even she couldn't hear her true feelings.  
  
~~~  
  
Eponine looked back at the building in which Marius lived. It looked the same as always. His window was plain, as were all in the dreary building. There were a few missing bricks; they had fallen to the ground and were easily visible from the street. The door creaked as she walked out into the night, and she noticed the paint peeling upon the entryway. She stepped away from the building.  
  
Rain began to fall, and Eponine stole another glance at Marius' window. It was not the same as always-it was now a window of anguish, of sorrow. She thought she saw some movement inside, but soon water dripped from the window in a way that looked as if the building itself were crying. Any image into the window was immediately hindered.  
  
Eponine's face too collected water, and no one would have noticed the tears streaming from her apprehensive, red eyes as she hurried into the night. 


	4. Chapter 4

Is this the right thing to be done? Jean Valjean was in his study working. But though he had a book in front of him, he was neither reading nor writing. He was thinking. He was contemplating upon his actions toward his beloved daughter, Cosette.  
  
Perhaps I was a bit harsh on her, he debated with himself. After all, she is only a child! She doesn't know any better.but I must also teach her discipline. My authority cannot be questioned! Especially under the circumstances.if the police find me, who knows what could happen to my dear Cosette?  
  
Thoughts such as these entered and left the man's mind, lasting hours and hours. After a while, he realized he had missed supper, and he had not seen Cosette since breakfast.  
  
He left the study and went to find her, going first into the kitchen and then into the front hall.  
  
"Cosette!" He called. "Cosette!!" There was no answer.  
  
He went to her room; it was empty. He searched the entire house; then opened the front door.  
  
He did not dare to call for her out in such vulnerable places. What if someone recognized his voice? He could not risk anything.  
  
Rain began to fall. As the minutes past, the rainfall became stronger and fiercer. Valjean could barely see the street in front of him after a while; he could not go search for his daughter, or anyone, for that matter, in such weather.  
  
"Cosette?" he said longingly. "Oh, where are you?" 


	5. Chapter 5

Eponine sat on the wall thinking deeply. She was in a flower-filled garden. It was place of forgotten beauty, a place of misfortune. It was a cemetery, filled with the fragrance of respectfully placed flowers. It was a place of her own.  
  
Oh, Marius, she thought, what can I do? My heart yearns for you! And yet I cannot have you. Your heart belongs to another.another.oh, how can I make you mine? For I am already yours.  
  
And now.oh, but I do mourn for you! How awful it is, to be ripped from your love! I feel as you do. You are my love, and you are right in front of me! Yet I cannot have you! Please, my love, do not wallow in the memories of Her. Forget Her! Open your heart, my love! Give it to me!  
  
Eponine sat on the wall a long time. She could never let go of Marius. She was convinced that she had a chance, now that he was forbidden to see Cosette. She was determined to win his heart.  
  
"You shall be mine. You shall." She whispered to a dream.  
  
~~~ 


End file.
